1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a card edge connector for connecting a daughter board, such as a card memory module, to a mother board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional card edge connector generally includes an insulating housing defining an elongated slot for receiving a daughter card, and a plurality of contacts received along two opposite inner walls of the slot. A pair of latching arms extend from two opposite ends of the housing. A supporting portion is defined below and inside the latching arm and has a top supporting plane parallel to the lower inner wall of the slot so as to support the daughter card. Two types of the latching arm and supporting portion are generally used in application. One type is that the supporting portion is short so that the latching provides enough elasticity. The second type is that the supporting portion is long, may be as long as the latching arm, but must separate from the latching arm so that the latching arm can pivot outwards to provide elasticity.
However, when a larger daughter board, that is much longer than the latching arms, is inserted in a connector of said first type, the larger daughter board can not be supported nicely by the short supporting portion, maybe it will slope down. The daughter board also will shift transversely if the daughter board is inserted into a connector of said second type, since the longer latching arm is easy move transversely. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,234 discloses a new type of connector defines a latching arm without elasticity, however, and the daughter board is inserted into the slot parallel. Corresponding, the contacts for parallel insertion are different from that of rotatably insertion of the daughter board. In convention mass-production, cost-down current, re-design a new mould to adapt to desire the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,234 is not ideal. Hence, we hope to desire a new connector on the basis of current connector with most less change.